prom night
by michikoruyoni
Summary: this a differnt time where kenshin and kaoru in highschool kaoru is having trouble in confessing her feelings to kenshin find it out its just only 1 shot fic


Prom night  
  
It has been six years since I met him but why can't I even tell him how I feel. now there are only small time left for us. we are going on a separate path, maybe no.. not just maybe. I can never see him again. tonight I promise I'll say it to him no matter what.  
  
OI! Kaoru-chan did himura-san ask you to the prom?  
  
Kaoru fell down from her bed to hear her energetic friend shout from her window pane.  
  
"Ohayou! Misao-chan why up so early?"  
  
"well aoshi-sama finally asked me to the dance and I was planning to take you with me to look at some dress to wear tonight"  
  
"Congratulations! When did he asked you?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"I see"  
  
her friend seemed very concerned about kaoru.  
  
" what's the matter kaoru-chan?"  
  
"nothing.."  
  
misao can sense that there is something wrong with her friend but she knew her so well that's why she is trying to make her friend confess.  
  
"kaoru."  
  
kaoru knew her friend would never stop bothering her unless she can take her mind off the topic.  
  
"misao-chan I thought were going shopping lets go.. time flies chop..chop."  
  
kaoru pushed her friend out of her apartment.  
  
As they were walking to get to the mall her mind drifted apart.  
  
" it has been 6 years since I met you. it has been hard to keep it from you. although its kinda silly to think that I was still a kid at the age of 9 and you were only 10 when I laid my eyes on you. I never felt anything like it since that time. I thought its only a childish game of crushes but it lasted for a long time. whenever I look into your violet eyes I feel like I'm drowning into you warm stare, whenever you hold with even a slightest touch I sensed your nearness and whenever you smile I want to tell you how much I care. Maybe you didn't notice that during our elementary graduation I was feeling a sharp pain that you will go and I didn't get the chance to tell you.we talked after the ceremony but I can't let my emotions surface that time because I know you are happy and I don't want to mixed it with anything that can destroy that happiness I just can't. the only words I could tell you was thanks for everything. goodbye.. And that night I cried. I cried coz you're gone. 2 months until I rearrange myself to enter my new life.. my highschool life. but still whenever I look around I can't believe that you're gone that I can't see you again. until I (bumped) I saw you're eyes, smile and your hello. I can't believe I thought it was a dream but it was true I saw you again.. I lost myself that time that I jumped and hugged you tight. and I asked you "why are you here?" and you answered "I'm going to study here I just want to be with you" with those words I want to crush my lips with yours that time I can't forget. tonight is our prom night I don't know but are you going to ask me? Maybe not coz there's someone else I am just your friend. but tonight I'll change everything. I'll never be scared I'll tell you that I love you."  
  
kaoru? Kaoru-chan? Look its himura-san.  
  
where?  
  
Kaoru saw his young red hair lover looking at some jewelry with a beautiful young girl at his age looking like a perfect goddess. Kaoru felt a dagger inside her heart when she saw them holding their hands, talked and stared deeply into their eyes. She can't bear to look, she wanted to walk away but her friend dragged her. "hi kaoru-dono. what are you dong here?"  
  
"."  
  
"misao-dono is something wrong with her?"  
  
"oi kaoru. kenshin's talking to you"  
  
tears fell from her eyes she can't bear to look and then she ran away.  
  
"gomen himura-san"  
  
"sayonara"  
  
"kaoru-chan wait!"  
  
kaoru called a taxi and it drove her to her apartment leaving her friend behind. She ran into her room and cried in her bed.  
  
after a while  
  
knock. knock.  
  
"kaoru-chan are you okay?"  
  
"."  
  
"I've been worried about you what happened?"  
  
"I don't want to go.."  
  
"WHAT? Is it because of himura-san? I know what you feel pls. don't hide it from me pls. I'm your friend I'm here to help you."  
  
"its hard.. I can't do it.. he loves her and I'm just his friend I can't go I don't want to see him."  
  
"pls. don't be hard on yourself c'mmon stand up lets go I'm sure our friends will be there don't think about him just be happy pls. don't cry anymore."  
  
"ok"  
  
after that they went out and dressed for the prom. Kaoru looked like a goddess but her face doesn't seem to agree. The pain is still in her heart.  
  
Many of the boys drooled at kaoru's beautiful figure that made kenshin stunned. He has never seen her so beautiful.  
  
She sat in the table with her friends who talked and talked. But she still remained quiet. Kenshin can't help to look at her with concern. Later then everybody went at the center of the ball and danced with their partners on a very romantic tune.  
  
"kaoru-dono can you come with me?" kenshin offered his hand they went to a garden.  
  
Kaoru quietly came with him. Kenshin tried to look in her eyes but she looked only on the ground. After a quiet moment, kaoru broke off their silence.  
  
"kenshin, I." her heart was pounding so fast and the image in the mall played in her mind. She was about to tell him how she felt but her tongue failed to tell coz she can't forget what happened in the mall.  
  
She repeated "kenshin,. i.." Her sentence was cut off when strong arms wrap around her small body and began to carress her back and their lips brushed with each other. Kaoru was shocked by kenshin's action but she can't resist "the kiss" their first kiss. Kenshin broke it off after a few moments and started to talk.  
  
"don't believe in what you see" "she was not anything, she's just my friend I was just helping her to pick a jewelry for tonights ball " "I love you kaoru-dono"  
  
kaoru can't believed what she heard "he loves me?"  
  
"I understand kenshin but. i.."  
  
a small finger reached her lips "hush. don't speak about that thing . I want to ask you is do you love me?"  
  
"hai" smile formed in her lips and they began to dance in the tune where only they could here in their hearts.  
  
Owari! 


End file.
